Melodies of Valor
by YukiMizuno
Summary: An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Kingdom Hearts crossover… Yes, another one. But, this time around, it's going to be centered on the three Ed's. It's the beginning week of school here in Peach Creek, and everyone has become excited for finally being in high school! Discontinued for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Melodies of Valor**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Kingdom Hearts crossover… Yes, another one. But, this time around, it's going to be centered on the three Ed's. It's the beginning week of school here in Peach Creek, and everyone has become excited for finally being sophomores in high school! Plus, there is a new girl in the class. But, strange things have been happening recently in the town of Peach Creek after her arrival… Changes are going to come to the Cul-De-Sac, rather if they want it or not… You could also call this a better revision of my other story "Key to My Ed"…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Kingdom Hearts at all! All I own are my own set of OC's for the story, and that's pretty much it.

* * *

**Prologue: A Tale of the Past, and a Prophecy of the Future**

"_In the year of 1978, there was a crisis in the universe, and only the Keyblade Master could make it halt in production of dark hearts; the Heartless was the source of the problem, as was Xemnas's Heartless. The Keyblade Master also had a friend, who was swayed to the darkness by Xemnas's Heartless. Eventually, everything was set back right between them… But, who knew that these two innocent boys would carry the burden in their genes for generations to come… One dark, one light; together in the future, they will determine the fate of the universe…"_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The New Girl in School**

It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful morning here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the local high school called Peach Creek High School. It was here that we could see a few students rushing off towards the entrance to the school. We then zoom in on three of the students rushing off to the school's doors.

The first teen was a tall, sixteen year old boy with a red-tinted buzz cut and a unibrow. He also had hazel brown eyes. He wore a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist and baggy blue jeans. He also had a green backpack on his back, with a few patches of monsters from his comics ironed on his backpack.

The second teen was a middle sized; sixteen year old who wore an unusual, black sockhat over his head, with some streaks of his black hair coming out of his hat. He also had bright, jade green eyes. He wore a light, orange-colored shirt, which had medium-length, yellow sleeves. He wore some dark purple shorts that went to his mid shin. He also had long, red socks that went almost to his mid shin and wore a pair of light blue tennis shoes. He also had a brown messenger bag at his side as his backpack.

The third and final teen was a sixteen year old teen that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had three long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy blue hair and had dark, foggy ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes with white and black designs on them. He also had a yellow backpack on his back, with a dollar sign design on the front of it.

Who were these three teens running towards the school? Why, they were Ed, Eddward "Double D" and Eddy; the three Ed's, as they were nicknamed altogether.

"W-We have to hurry, gentleman, or we'll be late!" stated Double D as the three of them continued to run towards the school's front doors.

"Yeah, you don't think we know that, Sockhead?!" Eddy replied back to his friend.

It only took the three teens three minutes to get to their new classroom that they had on their schedules; the bell also started to ring throughout the hallway as they entered the classroom, with Eddy at the end of the line of the three.

"Phew…" all of the three Ed's sighed with relief as they then noticed that the whole class was staring at them from their sudden entrance to the classroom. (AN: The whole class being Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny 2x4 and an unknown girl, by the way…)

"Ahhh, I'm laaate!" cried out an unfamiliar, feminine voice. It was when the three Ed's proceeded to turn around to the door…

**Wham!** Someone slammed into the Ed that was in front of the door; Eddy. Both Eddy and the person fell to the ground from the impact, both dazed a little from the encounter. The a few people in the class burst out into laughter, with Kevin being the loudest and Nazz giggling slightly. It was Ed and Double D who did not find this funny.

"You alright, Eddy?" Ed asked as he and Double D came over to Eddy, who was beginning to be unfazed by the encounter.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Lumpy," Eddy replied as he and three Ed's then glanced over to see who had hit him. They widened their eyes slightly at the person.

It was a teen girl, who was about the age of the three Ed's; around the age of sixteen. She had medium length, cerulean blue-colored hair that went a little past her ears. She wore a thin, long sleeved dark blue sweater that only went to her mid hip. She wore a pair of aqua-colored jeans that went a little past the ankle and had a white, left-to-right horizontal zigzag pattern on her right pants leg that went from her hip to her ankle. She wore a pair of silver and blue tennis shoes. She also had her silver and blue, messenger backpack by her waist side.

"Ouch…" the girl muttered as she looked up to them, revealing her dark, grass green eyes to the three Ed's, "… Oh!" the girl gasped a little as she quickly got back up to her feet, "I-I'm so sorry! I was in a rush to get to class and I didn't see you there--"

"No, it's alright," Eddy interrupted the girl, much to the surprise of everyone in the room, as he got back on his feet as well, "Just watch where you're goin' next time, alright?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry…" the girl replied as she brushed off her jeans.

"… Pardon my intrusion for a moment," Double D started to say to the girl, "But are you new to this school?"

"Yeah," the girl replied as she tilted her head to the side for a moment, "Why do you ask?"

"Err, no reason!" Double D quickly replied, "It's just I haven't seen you around before, that's all."

"Oh, right," the girl stated with a bit of a chuckle as she made a smile to them afterwards, "My name is Zoey Valor. What are your names?"

"My name's Ed!" Ed chirped a bit with one of his usual, goofy grins across his face.

"Oh, my name is Eddward with two D's, so everyone calls me Double D," Double D introduced himself.

It was then that Zoey looked towards Eddy to get his name, "… Oh! Sorry," Eddy stated with a bit of a nervous laugh, "My name's Eddy."

Zoey only smiled at the three, "Nice to meet you all."

It was then that everyone saw their new teacher coming into the classroom as the three Ed's and Zoey quickly went to their seats. The teacher then walked to his desk, "Good day students," greeted the teacher as he then turned to the white marker board behind him and started to write his name on the board, "My name is Mr. Stewart, and I will be your social studies and homeroom teacher this year."

It was then that Mr. Stewart turned back around to his students, "Now, let us get started by calling out--"

But, before Mr. Stewart could finish his sentence, the classroom door suddenly opened to reveal another student, who then came rushing into the classroom, breathing in a bit as he came in from all of his running.

It was a teen boy that looked to be around the same age as the Ed's. He had slightly spiked, dark crimson red hair. He wore a black shirt that had a red flame design on both of the tip of the sleeves and at the end of his shoulders. Under the black shirt was a blue collared shirt. He also wore a pair a baggy, tan-colored carpenter pants and wore white and navy blue tennis shoes.

"You're late, son," stated Mr. Stewart.

"Geez, sorry," replied the teen as he looked up to the teacher, "I got lost in this huge place!"

The teen's comment made everyone arch an eyebrow; the school wasn't that big to begin with.

"Hmm, I guess you're excused for now," Mr. Stewart replied, "Just don't make a habit of it."

"Right, right…" the teen replied back again as he turned to the Ed's and his fellow classmates, revealing his eyes; it was a shade of bright, minty green. He scanned around the room for a seat, and soon found one at the back of the class, which he then walked towards. It was while he was walking towards his seat that he noticed the classmate he was going to sit beside.

It was a girl, around the same age as everyone else in the room. She had medium length, beige blond hair that was almost the color of white. She wore a white t-shirt with two, black vertical lines going down on the right side of her shirt. She wore a pair of chocolate brown, khaki pants that went to her mid shin and a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

'… _Huh, she seems familiar somehow, but I don't know why,'_ the teen thought before he sat down in his new desk.

"Anyway, like I was saying before I was interrupted," Mr. Stewart started to say again as he turned back to the class, "Let's start the roll call."

It was then that the whole class either stated 'here' or 'present', while Mr. Stewart called out their names from the list of students he had, "Sonar Devlin?" he stated aloud as he looked for him.

"Here," stated the red haired teen in the back as everyone turned to him, getting a bit of a good look at the newest classmates.

It was after a few more names that Mr. Stewart finally got up to a name that no one recognized, "Julia Sanders?"

"P-Present," muttered a low, shy voice from the back of the room as everyone turned to the blond haired girl in the back. Some of them were surprised to see her there; she was too quiet that they did not even notice her.

After saying a few more names for the roll call, Mr. Stewart then put down the list of students on his desk and turned back to the marker board, "Now that the roll call has been said, it is time to get started."

A few people in the classroom groaned a little, "Oh come now, it will not be bad," replied back Mr. Stewart.

* * *

Uh... here's a new story that I've been working on. Sorry that I'm not that active in my writing; I'm getting back to it though! D:


	2. Chapter 2

**MoV: Chapter 2**

It was now around lunchtime here in the little high school of Peach Creek as we then zoomed in on one particular classroom; it was Mrs. McCarran's ninth grade math class. It was in this class that we could see the students; a few of them taking their notes on the lesson, a few of them starting to doze off from the dull toned teacher.

It was then that a few of the students looked up at the clock on the wall; it was now 11:35am. This meant it was almost lunchtime for some of the students. You see, they had to split up the lunchtimes for A-Lunch and B-Lunch, since they cannot fit everyone inside the small lunchroom at the same time.

"… And that is it for today's lesson," stated Mrs. McCarran in her dull voice as she turned around back to her students, "Now, I can let you visit your friends until the bell for lunch rings; just don't be too rowdy."

After that statement, the whole class started to lively up a little, with a few of the students visiting with each other at their friend's desks; this included the Ed's, of course, as both Double D and Ed went over to where Eddy was sitting at.

"Hiya Eddy!" Ed greeted in his usual way.

Eddy did not seem to notice them for a few seconds after Ed's greeting, "Huh… Oh! Hey guys," Eddy finally replied back.

Double D batted an eyebrow at him, _'Strange, Eddy never really spaces out like that… That's usually Ed's criteria.'_

"Hey, Double D," stated Eddy as his voice snaps Double D out of his thought, "You're gonna have to help me with this work; I didn't get all of it done today."

Double D only made a sigh, "Sure, we'll go to my house tonight and finish it up," he then turned to Ed, "Do you need help with today's assignment as well, Ed?"

"Uh, yeah; I guess," he replied with a nod of his head.

**Rrriiinnnggg!** The bell for third block started to ring throughout the hallways. Eddy soon sat up from his desk when he heard the bell as he then walked with Ed and Double D towards the classroom door, leaving the classroom as he did.

It was soon that the three Ed's got to their third block class; English with Mr. Clinton. The three soon sat down at their desired desks as they looked around at all of their classmates; the only one they recognized was Johnny with Plank still by his side.

'_Huh, I guess that Zoey girl is in another class,'_ Eddy thought with a bit of sadness until he realized what he was thinking, _'Wait; why should I care about what class she's in?'_ he thought again with a shake of his head.

"Hello class," stated Mr. Clinton as he turned to the class in front of him, "I am Mr. Clinton, and I will be your English teacher this year," he then turned his attention to his desk as he soon picked up a piece of paper to read it, "Before we get started though, I need to inform you all that your lunch time is A-Lunch."

Some of the classmates cheered a little at the announcement; A-Lunch was the best lunch to get, "So, I would suggest that you all go to the cafeteria for lunch now," Mr. Clinton stated.

It was after the teacher said that statement that the whole class soon got up from where they sat as they walked out of the room and down the hallway towards the lunchroom. It was while the three Ed's were walking down the hallway towards the lunchroom that Eddy noticed one of the new girls, Zoey, in front of them.

'_Huh, I guess Zoey's got A-Lunch too,'_ Eddy thought before realizing what he was thinking about… again, _'Wait a minute; why the heck do I keep thinking about her like that?' _he thought again with another shake of his head.

Unfortunately for him, Eddy's action was noticed by Double D, who only arched an eyebrow before asking, "Is there something the matter, Eddy?"

"Err…" Eddy muttered before replying, "It's nothin', Sockhead."

"Oh, alright…" Double D replied back.

Soon they entered the lunchroom, where they could see everyone sitting down, eating their lunches. They also saw Rolf and Johnny sitting around the area.

The three Ed's then got in line, lining up with the other students as they did. One of these students was Zoey, who was ahead of the Ed's in the line. Eddy was also the one standing behind her; the palm of his hands started to sweat against the lunch tray he held.

'_W-What the heck's gotten into me?'_ he started to think to himself, biting his lower lip as he did, _'I've never acted like this before…'_

It was then that he noticed that Zoey was now sitting down at a table, "Hmm…" Eddy hummed a little with irritancy in his voice as he narrowed his eyes a little. He was now determined to figure out what was going on with him.

"Hey Eddy," Ed started to say as the three of them soon met back up at the end of the line, "Where're we gonna sit at?"

"… Why don't we go sit over there?" Eddy stated as he pointed towards where Zoey was sitting; by the window near the emergency exit of the lunchroom.

Double D arched an eyebrow at where Eddy pointed out too; usually Eddy would never pick out the window seat to sit at; even for the window back in the lunchroom at junior high, _'I can't help but think that something strange is going on with him…' _Double D thought.

"Hey Double D," called out Ed's voice when he just noticed him standing there, "We found a seat!"

"Oh… right, I'm coming," Double D muttered as he walked over to where the other two Ed's sat down at; right next to Zoey.

Zoey soon noticed the three Ed's when Eddy sat down next to her, "Oh, hello," she greeted with a smile.

"Uh, hey there," Eddy replied back to her greeting, "Your name's Zoey, right?"

"Yep, that's me," Zoey stated, "And your name is Eddy, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Eddy stated back, scratching the back of his head a little before realizing something, "Oh," he muttered as he turned to the other two Ed's, "And this are my, uh, friends-"

"Ed and Eddward," Zoey replied back, "I remembered the roll call this morning."

"Umm, yes, that's correct," Double D stated before saying, "Though my name is Eddward, my nickname is Double D."

"Aww, and you remembered my name!" Ed stated with a big smiling grin on his face, "We're gonna be good friends; I can tell!"

Zoey only chuckled at Ed's attitude, "Yeah, maybe so."

"Hey there," stated a slightly familiar voice from behind Eddy and Zoey as everyone turned their attention behind Eddy and Zoey. There was a red haired kid standing there; the same red haired kid from their first period class.

Eddy was very surprised to see him standing there, "Oh, hey there, umm…" he paused his sentence.

"… What, don't tell me you forgot my name already? We have Home Room together! Geez…" stated the redhead with a heartily laugh as he sat himself and his tray down next to Eddy, "My name's Sonar Devlin, got it memorized?"

(AN: Hmm… I wonder where he got that phrase from? 8D)

"… Oh, right! Now I remember!" Ed chirped, "Your name is Sonar!"

"…"

There was a bit of awkward silence after Ed's sentence, "… Is he always like that?" questioned Sonar, breaking the silence.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Double D with a sigh.

"Umm, e-excuse me…" stated a quiet voice from behind Ed and Double D as everyone turned to see another student behind them, which surprised both Ed and Double D because they did not hear her walk up. It was another person from their Home Room class; the quiet, platinum blond haired girl that sat in the back of class.

"D-Do you mind if I can, umm, sit here?" she asked in a shy voice, "A-All of the other window seats are taken…"

"Why, of course you can," Double D stated with a small smile as the girl then sat down next to him, and across from Sonar, "Umm… What was your name again…?"

"Oh… M-My name?" she questioned, "My name is Julia Ventus; but, everyone usually called me Juli for short…"

"Well, it's nice of you to join us on this end, Juli," Sonar stated, "But… Have we met somewhere before?"

"Huh?" questioned Juli with confusion, "N-No, I don't think we have…"

"Hmm, well, I just had a feelin' we know each other somehow," Sonar stated as he chuckled a little, "Strange, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" muttered Juli with a nod of her head.

"Well, now that the introductions are over," Eddy started to say, "Let's get to eating our lunch, before the bell rings, ya know?"

"Right," stated the other five teens as they soon started to eat what they got for lunch.

It was while they were eating their lunches and talking about random things, they never did notice that there was a figure standing on a thick branch of a tall tree outside the window of the lunchroom where they were. It was a feminine figure that wore a gray-cloaked jacket around her body. A simple, back oval mask covered up all of her face. You could also see her hair, which was in a long pigtail with a medium-sized bun pulled up at the top; some of the hair fell in front of her mask. Her hair color was also a dark, red color that was almost the color of fire.

"So, I see she is within a big group," stated the woman in the mask; she had a slight British accent to her voice, "… Hmph, but it doesn't matter much," she continued as he she glanced down to one particular person; Zoey, "Because once I capture her, my plans will finally be set into motion…"

Soon a gray portal of darkness soon popped up from behind the woman on the tree branch. And coming out of that portal was a man, a man dressed similar to the woman; gray cloak and black mask as well. The only think you could see in detail about him was his hair. He had three long strands of dark, brown-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy, dark brown hair. He also wore a dark, gray hat over most of his hair.

"Ah, you've appeared at just the right time, my love," the woman stated as she turned to the man standing behind her, "Come look at your target," she continued to say as she pointed towards Zoey, "It is the girl with the blue hair."

It was when the man looked at the girl that he saw whom she was sitting beside; a boy that looked similar to him… his younger brother. He widened his eyes from behind his mask, _'Is that Pipsqueak down there…?'_

"I expect you to bring the girl to me whenever you can, and take care of anyone who tries to protect her," stated the woman, "But, do not wait too long; or that wretched Mouse Princess and her guards will come and try to find her," she then got closer to the man and whispered into his left ear, "Do you understand Baron, my love?"

"… Yes, I understand, Mistress Kalina," replied the man with a firm nod of his head.

"Good," stated back the woman named Kalina as she then walked passed the man and walked into a gray portal that she formed in front of her. She disappeared into it shortly afterwards as it the portal also disappeared.

The man named Baron only made a sigh at the situation, _'Why did Pipsqueak have to meet her, of all people?'_ he thought as he shook his head a little. A gray portal soon formed behind him as he turned around towards it and walked into it, disappearing into the portal just like the woman before him…

* * *

... Lawl, I'm done with this chapter, finally! 8D

Anyway, let me explain a few things before anyone jumps to any "conclusions"...

First off, Double D and Juli will _not_ be a couple... Both Double D and Juli will end up together with two other people. Thought I should mention this.

Second, Eddy is _not_ in love with Zoey... The 'feeling' he keeps getting when he looks at her is a feeling of 'familiarity'. Sort of like when Sonar asked if he knew Juli from somewhere else; same thing with Eddy... It's only that Eddy doesn't know what to make of this feeling, and Sonar is more direct about asking it than Eddy is.

And, lastly... Yes, I decided _not_ to name Eddy's Brother "Evan" this time... D:

I named him "Baron", after what AMX calls him when he's in her EEnE/Nightmare Before Christmas (and also Gorillaz) crossovers. So, I felt like swapping it up a bit... I hope she doesn't mind that.

Oh, and in Kingdom Hearts related news, I have Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep! I've just completed Terra's Story this morning, and I'm on Ventus's Story, in the Olympus Coliseum world (which is slightly later on in each story; about four hours in in Ven's Story). And, hey, guess who I see as a cameo in each story at Olympus...? Zack Fair! *Insert slightly annoying Fangirl squeal here* For those who don't know, Zack Fair is a character in Final Fantasy VII. He makes another game appearance in FFVII: Crisis Core... which I have yet to play, but maybe sometime in the future.

Also, there will not be anything in this story related to Birth by Sleep... Let's all pretend that Birth by Sleep does not exist in this story... Alright?

... Oh, and you can tell that I have caffeine in my system. Hooray! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**MoV: Chapter 3**

It was a somewhat quiet, peaceful afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek. We soon come upon the location of Peach Creek High School, where we could see the many students of the school leaving the building; either by the school buses in the back, or by walking home from the front of the school.

Anyway, we soon focus our attention on three particular teens walking towards the road and down the sidewalk. It was the three Ed's, who were all now walking back home towards their neighborhood, the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. Since it was not that far away from the school, they only needed to walk back home that way.

"Geez, today was a really boring first day," Eddy started to say, trying to strike up a conversation between his friends, "I would've expected my days at high school to be more exciting than that."

"Surely you jest, Eddy," Double D stated with a bit of a surprised gasp, "It's only just the first day of school; it usually takes a little while to get adjusted to it. You should know that."

"And, don't forget about our new friends!" Ed chirped up, "You know; Sonar, Juli and Zoey!"

"… Oh, right!" Eddy replied with a sheepish laugh, "That slipped my mind for a second; my bad!"

A few seconds passed before the three of them heard a familiar voice behind them, "Hey, wait up!"

"Huh?" the three Ed's turned around to see Zoey coming up to them, with Sonar and Juli right behind her.

"Oh, hey there!" Eddy greeted as the three newcomers came up to the Ed's, "What're you guys doin' here?"

"Our neighborhood is just up ahead," stated Sonar, "And, well, since we saw you three walking this way, we figured that we could walk with you until we got home."

"Oh, I see," Double D stated with a nod of his head, "Well, if your neighborhood is nearby ours, I guess we could all walk together."

"Awesome," Zoey replied as all of them soon started to walk again down the sidewalk they were on.

"So, what's the neighborhood you guys live in?" Eddy asked.

"We live in Plum Lake Estates," Sonar replied as he looked towards Juli, "Apparently, Juli and I moved in at the same time, but I haven't seen her at all until today."

"W-Well… I've been inside my house, that's all…" Juli stated to Sonar.

"Oh, okay; that makes sense," Sonar stated.

"And my parents and I just moved into our house last night," Zoey stated, "So, you haven't seen me around the neighborhood either."

"… Wait, I know where Plum Lake Estates is!" Ed started to say, "It's near the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac; our neighborhood!"

"Really?" Zoey questioned, "Haha, so all of us are really neighbors?"

"Heh, I guess we are," Eddy stated with a soft chuckle, "Funny how things turn out like that."

"I-Indeed…" muttered Juli with a small giggle of her own, _'You know, even though I'm still shy now, I have a feeling I can open up to them… My friends,' _she then thought with a small smile.

It was about ten minutes of walking and talking later that the six teens reached their first stop; the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac.

"Well, here's our stop," Double D stated as the Ed's turned to the other three, "Hey, maybe we can all meet up sometime later," Eddy stated.

"Yeah, maybe we can," Sonar replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he did.

"Cool," stated Ed as the three other teens soon started to walk off towards their neighborhood, which was right next to the Cul-De-Sac, "See you later!" finished off Ed as he waved goodbye to the three walking away.

It was then that the three Ed's walked up ahead towards the Cul-De-Sac, splitting up to go to their houses as they did…

(AN: Okay, these next few scenes all happen at the same time… Thought you should know, so you would not get confused.)

[Eddy's House…]

"Hey mom, dad; I'm home!" called out Eddy as he walked through his front door. He noticed that his parent's cars were in the carport garage, so they both had to be home, right?

"Oh, hi sweetie," stated his mother from the kitchen as Eddy soon walked to his kitchen to see her and his dad in there. His dad was sitting down at the table; his brown spiky hair was sticking up from the paper he was reading, with his face slightly hidden behind the newspaper… His name was Sean. Meanwhile, his red haired mom was by the sink, cleaning dishes; her name was Clara, "How was your first day of high school?"

"Eh, it was okay, I guess," Eddy replied as he went to sit down at the table, across from his spiky haired father, who was still reading his newspaper, "But hey, I met some kids my age that live in Plum Lake Estates."

"Really?" questioned Sean with a bit of interest, but did not look up from his paper, "What're their names?"

"Uh, their names?" Eddy stated with a bit of confusion, "Well there's three of them; one's a girl named Juli Ventus. She's really kinda quiet, so she didn't talk much… Then there's Sonar; his last name is Delvin, I think. He seems kind of like a show off to me, but he's not that bad…"

"… And then there's a girl named Zoey; Zoey Valor."

It was by this time that Sean put down his paper, looking at Eddy with his ocean blue eyes as he did. Even Carla stopped what she was doing when she heard the name.

"… You know, I can't shake off the feeling that I know Zoey from somewhere," Eddy stated, lowering his head slightly, "It's… really weird."

Eddy shook his head a little, _'Meh, it just might be the excitement of high school catching up to me…'_ he then looked to his parents, "I think I'll go see Double D and Ed again."

"… Sure, you go do that," Sean stated, "Just come back home before dark, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Eddy replied back as he got up from where he sat, going into the living room and towards the front door. He soon opened the front door and exited his house, leaving behind his mom and dad in the kitchen.

"… Do you think it's them, Sora?" questioned Clara, calling her husband by his real birth name.

"I think so, Kairi," replied Sean, calling her by her birth name as well, "I think we need to go meet them."

"Yes, we need to see what they are doing here," Clara replied back to him, nodding her head in agreement as she did.

[Zoey's House…]

"Mom? Dad?" questioned Zoey as she walked through the front door her new house, "Are you home?"

She did not receive an immediate response back. Zoey arched an eyebrow at this, _'They have to be home; I saw both of their cars in the garage…'_

Zoey then decided to investigate by going upstairs first to see if her parents were in their room. It was while she was walking up the stairs, she could hear two pairs of footsteps coming towards her. It was her mom and dad, Ellen and Rick.

"Oh, hello Zoey," greeted Ellen.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Zoey stated back.

"How was your first day of school?" Rick asked as the three of them soon walked back the other way, going downstairs into the living room as they did. The living room was still a bit bare, because they had just moved in last night.

"It was good, I guess," Zoey stated back to her parents as she and her parents sat down on the couch that was already in the living room, "I met some kids that live here and in the other neighborhood."

"Really?" stated both Rick and Ellen with a lot of interest, "What are their names?" Rick continued to ask.

"Umm, well… There's Sonar Delvin and Juli Ventus; they both live here in Plum Lake," Zoey stated to say, "Then there's Ed McNeal, Eddward Johnson, and Eddy Wendell. They live in the neighborhood next to here."

"I… see," Rick stated as he lowered his head a little with a thought, _'So, they really are here...'_

"That's very nice, Zoey," Ellen stated to her daughter before turning to her, "Why don't you go and fix your room up some more, okay?"

"Alright," Zoey replied back as she proceeded to go towards the staircase to go upstairs to her room, leaving her parents in the living room, alone.

"So… looks like they were here in this place all along," Rick stated to his wife.

"… Are we going to go visit them, Riku?" asked Ellen, calling her husband by his real name.

Rick only nodded his head before replying back to her, "Yeah, we should."

* * *

Holy crap, I finally finished this chapter! O:

I might continue this soon... Along with my other stories.


End file.
